Polyamide resins, exemplified by polyamide 6, polyamide 66 and polyamide 12, have superior heat resistance and moldability, and are therefore used as raw materials of molded articles such as food packaging films.
Patent Document 1 describes a deep-drawn packaging film comprising a single-layer or multilayer polyamide film having at least one polyamide layer, wherein the polyamide layer is obtained by copolymerizing 50% by weight to 90% by weight of a component (A) selected from ε-caprolactam and ε-aminocaproic acid, and a total amount of 10% by weight to 50% by weight of a component (B) selected from 12-aminododecanoic acid and co-laurolactam, and equimolar amounts of components (C) consisting of hexamethylenediamine and adipic acid (total amount of components B and C) such that the copolymer contains the three components of components A, B and C and the total amount of the three components is 100% by weight. In addition, Patent Document 2 describes a single-layer or multilayer polyamide film having at least one polyamide layer, wherein the polyamide layer is the aforementioned polyamide and is produced by water-cooled inflation molding.